


Missing You

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Implied Romance, M/M, just spies being spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: When Owen goes MIA, Curt starts to write a journal. It seems to revolve around a certain British spy, though.





	Missing You

A nervous Agent Carvour silently unlocked the door to the familiar apartment. Luckily for him, it was empty.

He immediately crept inside and began to look through the owner’s possessions for anything suspicious. There were various suits and tuxedos lying around, as well as an empty bottle of champagne. To Agent Carvour, that was promising.

But he knew that the most valuable items would be stored in the refrigerator. He snuck into the kitchen, sighed at the mess on the counter, and opened the fridge.

His heart sank.

It barely contained anything, let alone what he was searching for. There was a large selection of cheeses and a worrying amount of chocolate. He thought it would be better for everyone if he took some, for spying purposes only.

Sitting down on the couch, he held his head in his hands with an air of defeat. His mission had been a failure. He needed to change that.

He checked in his pockets briefly, only to find a few loose pound coins. Damn. He should have come prepared for America.

Of course, there could always be some money lying around the apartment. So he decided to search. He started with the wardrobe, from which an odd aroma was being emitted. With no luck, he decided to look through the drawers that were unlocked.

Suddenly, an idea flashed into his mind. He rushed into the bedroom, now beginning to feel the pressure of time, and opened a particular drawer on the bedside table. He groaned when there wasn’t even a dollar in sight, but there was something else that caught his eye.

A small leather book. But not just any old book. He could sense a diary from a mile away.

Having given up on the search for money, he succumbed to his curiosity and slowly knelt down in order to rest the diary on the bedside table as he opened it carefully.

The first entry was dated back in last August, and didn’t consist of anything exciting. Just various missions and complaints about Cynthia Houston. However, as he skimmed through the pages closer to the current date, a certain name stood out. He decided to read them in further detail.

_17-06-1955  
A boring day. My leg is almost fully healed and I should be back in the field in a few days. I miss Owen._

_18-06-1955  
Got a new mission today. An easy one. Record all movements of a certain suspect. I was about to write their name but I can almost hear Owen scolding me for being so careless._

_19-06-1955  
Rookie was ill today so I asked Cynthia to look after him while I was busy. I don’t think she’ll ever talk to me again. If Owen was here, then he’d do it in a heartbeat._

_20-06-1955  
The suspect has been ruled out, turns out he was just keeping a dog secret from his wife. It was stupid, but it gives me more time to look after Rookie._

_21-06-1955  
Turns out Rookie had caught a bug that was going round. I took him to the vet and she said to take him on walks more regularly and make sure he’s eating healthy. I hope Owen’s eating healthy, he looked so skinny last time I saw him._

_22-06-1955  
I think Rookie misses Owen too. He dug out one of the old jackets he gave me and cuddled it all night. The jacket has now been torn to shreds, which is a shame because I loved that jacket. Sorry Owen._

_23-06-1955  
I asked Cynthia if she’d give me a day off tomorrow. It took a bit of fighting, but I got my way. I also asked her if she had any news about Owen. He’s still MIA. I hope he’s just undercover and that he’s okay. I’ll check again with Cynthia tomorrow. Just hearing that he’s alive would be the best birthday present I could ever wish for. _

The entries ended there, and Agent Carvour felt something prickle in his eyes. He blinked away the tears immediately, not wanting to show his weakness.

He had become invested in these little notes, so he decided to read them all properly from the start. It would take a while, but it would be worth it. He could discover some very valuable information.

* * *

Curt Mega sighed as he reached the metal stairs that led up the side of the building to reach his apartment. The walk had been longer than he’d planned, which resulted in him being very tired with an over-excited Border Collie.

Suddenly, his dog started to bark hysterically and began to wag its tail like mad. It pulled against its lead, forcing Curt to let go, and sprinted up the steps.

“Rookie!” Called Curt, following the dog, “Calm down!”

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he gripped his side and breathed heavily for a few seconds, before walking through the open door of his apartment. He reached for his gun.

“Rookie? What’s wrong b-”

Curt froze. Rookie was gleefully rushing around a figure who was knelt next to his bed, holding his journal. His. Personal. Journal.

But then he noticed the tall, lean build of the figure, and the familiar dark hair slicked back in such a way that made Curt’s heart beat faster.

“Owen..?”

Agent Carvour turned his head to see Curt standing there with disbelief shining in his eyes.

“Curt…”

Hearing his voice was all the confirmation that Curt needed. He ran into Owen’s arms.

“I missed you so much. I thought you were dead.” He began to sob into the taller man’s shoulder. “I thought you had died. Cynthia told me today that you were presumed dead.”

Owen laughed softly as he gently rubbed Curt’s back. “I only just managed to get out of Russia. I’m supposed to report back in London, but I couldn’t miss your birthday, could I?”

Curt smirked and pulled away in order to view Owen’s pale yet beaming face.

“By the way,” Owen continued, “I’m outraged that you didn’t buy yourself a cake, Agent Mega.”

Curt laughed at the use of his nickname and lightly hit Owen on the arm. “Hey, I wasn’t going to celebrate your death, was I Agent Carvour?”

Owen shrugged. “Still. You deserve cake.”

It then occurred to Curt that his partner was still clutching his journal. He pointed to it hesitantly. “Did you uh, read that?”

Owen nodded and drew him in for another hug. Rookie danced around their feet. “Yes.” He whispered into his ear eventually.

Curt squeezed him harder. Owen winced.

Curt immediately pulled back, his arms still holding Owen’s shoulders, and looked at his partner anxiously. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Owen replied.

Shaking his head disapprovingly, Curt glared at Owen. “No, something is wrong.”

He let go of the other man’s shoulders and firmly stated: “Take off your shirt.”

If Owen’s eyebrows could have risen any higher, they would have touched the ceiling. He smirked coyly. “There’s a time and a place, Curt.”

“No, I’m serious.” Curt frowned. “Take it off.”

Owen sighed but relented. He removed his jacket (which Rookie instantly got a hold of and ran off happily with his new prize) and unbuttoned his shirt. Once that was off, he couldn’t meet Curt’s piercing gaze.

Curt circled the man, and sucked in a breath when he saw the injury. A long, bloody gash stretching all the way down Owen’s back. He felt the tears coming again.

“Who did this.” He said quietly. With only Owen’s hung head as a response, he repeated: “Who did this?! I swear I’m gonna kill ‘em!”

Owen chuckled drily. “I already did.”

The pair stood there for a few minutes in silence, neither wanting to ruin the precious moment. Until eventually, Owen yawned. “I’m sorry old boy, but I’m rather exhausted and I don’t seem to have a place to stay.”

Despite the situation, Curt grinned. “Say no more.”

Taking hold of Owen’s hand, he led him towards the bedroom. Whatever they had to face, they would face it tomorrow.

He smiled to himself. Birthday wishes do come true.


End file.
